Into The Pack
by Whovian33
Summary: Anna. That's my name. I used to be a normal teen like you. Well, aside from the fact that I was adopted. That was the only abnormal thing about my life. I was living a dream and didn't even know it! People on the out side? All they see is a teen that might be too tall for her age. They couldn't be farther from the truth. This is my story.
1. Pologue

Prologue:

"What the Hell?!" Anna screamed. She couldn't help it. She was pissed. All alone, in the middle of a hike in the woods, because of a ripped shirt that she didn't even like!

She was shaking like a leaf in a storm. The thing that finally sent her over the edge was unbelievable. She stubbed her damn toe. With a screech of fury, she exploded. Literally. Fur was everywhere. Her nose and mouth elongated into a snout and her ears sharpened to points. She stumbled into a tree and stepped on her tail with a hind foot. Tail? HIND FOOT?!

_What the hell is this? _she thought. Then she heard the voices.

_Who are you?_

_Where are you?_

_You're a girl!_

_What's your na-?_

_ENOUGH! Phase back now. All of you! _A voice shouted over the others. She could feel the others disappearing.

_What's your name? _ The voice, she thought it was a he, asked.

_Anna. _She thought immediately.

_Okay, Anna. I'm Jake. Did you phase in front of anyone?_

_N-no._

_Good! Are you injured?_

_No. Just really, really confused._

_Ha! I'd say that's a fairly normal reaction!_

_NOTHING about this is normal!_

_Calm down. I was just joking. Look. This would be a lot easier face to face. Do you know where you are?_

_Duh. I'm in Anderson._

_Anderson?_

_Yeah. Anderson, South Carolina._


	2. Chapter 1

"I hate planes…" Anna murmured. It had been a week since her first "encounter" with the pack. After Jake had taught her to phase back and forth, she had put on her hoodie that she'd had tied around her waist and ran back to her house through the woods. How she managed to get back to her room without being see, no one would ever know, but she did it. And the she had started packing. She had to leave. As soon as possible. Jake had told her that in order for her to phase, there had to be a vampire nearby. She didn't want her family in danger any longer than necessary. So she told them that she found out where she was from. True enough. She also said she was going to try to find her birth family. Also true.

So her parents bought her a plane ticket and helped her pack her entire life in a few suit cases.

Now Anna was getting ready to fly to Seattle because it had the closest airport to La Push. Yay.

On the trip over, she slept, ate peanuts, and listened to music. It was a long flight. When she finally landed, she hailed a taxi to Forks. She would walk the rest of the distance to La Push. They driver dropped her and her luggage off at the "Welcome to Forks" sign. She put on her book bag and slung her duffle bag over her shoulder while dragging two more suitcases behind her. About twenty minutes into her walk it started to rain.

"This is gonna be great!" she said sarcastically.

She heard a car pulling up behind her and turned to see a police cruiser. She stopped and waited while the car pulled up beside her and stopped. The driver rolled down the passenger window. "Need a ride?" said the cop. He was slightly overweight and had brown and grey hair.

"Only if you go all the way to La Push, Sir," she replied politely.

He frowned. "Watcha goin' out there for?"

Anna smiled "Looking for my birth family, Sir. I was adopted as an infant."

"Oh!" he said. "In that case, throw your stuff in the back seat and hop in!"

As she slid into the car, she introduced herself. "Anna Wolfe." Yes, her adoptive parents' last name was Wolfe. Ironic, huh?

He looked at her oddly. "Charlie Swan, Chief of Police." Charlie reached out his arm to her. Anna took it hesitantly, and they shook hands.

"So, Anna… Do you turn into a giant wolf?" Charlie asked quietly.

She looked up sharply. "What?"

"Well, it's either that or you're running a fever so high you shouldn't be able to walk. I took a wild guess." He smirked. "So, was I right?"

"Yes." Anna said shortly. "How do you know about the pack?"

"It's a long story. My best friend's son is the alpha."

"Jake?"

"Yep. That's him. Jacob Black. Jake is my daughter's best friend. My daughter is… Well, I don't know _what_ my daughter is. If I find out, she'll have to leave. I don't want that," he added softly. "Jake is probably at her house right now. Would you like to go there instead?" he asked hopefully.

"Sure," she said. "Sounds fun." They were silent for most of the ride.

"Do you have a cell phone?" Charlie asked finally.

"Yes," she said. "Why?"

"Could you call Jake and let him know that we're almost at the Cullens'?"

"Sure thing, Charlie," she replied, taking her phone out of her pocket and hitting Jake's name in her call log.

"Hello?"

"Hi Jake. It's Anna," she said. "I'm with Charlie Swan."

"Let me talk to him. I can get you out of this… Maybe," Jake sighed.

"No! It's not like that!" Anna yelped.

"Oh. Then what are you doing with Charlie?" Jake asked, con fused.

"He's giving me a ride to the Cullens' place. You are there right?" Anna asked.

"Crap! You're on your way here? Right now?"

"Uhh. Yes?" Anna replied.

Jake cursed. "Listen. I was gonna tell you this later, but the Cullens' are vampires!"

"What'd you mean they're v-?!" Anna yelled

"Shhh! Charlie can't know!" Jake cut her off frantically.

Anna looked over at the old man. He was staring at her like she was crazy. She smiled at him.

"So your best friends with a- With one of them?" Anna asked timidly.

"Yes," Jake sighed. "But it's more complicated than that. I imprinted on Bella's daughter."

"But I didn't think they could have kids?" She whispered quietly, her tone making it a question.

"It's complicated and I'll explain later, but I've got to go now. I'll see you in a bit, okay?"

"Alright, bye," Anna said.

"Coming, Nessie!" she heard Jake call before she hung up.

"Well… That was awkward…" Anna mumbled. "He knows that we're on our way," she said louder.

"What'd he say?" Charlie asked.

"Need to know?" Anna replied quietly.

He sighed. "I've heard that before."

A few minutes later, they pulled into a long driveway. She could already hear the voices of Jake and a few others talking about her. Then the house came into view.

Anna thought that it was the wrong house. It was too bright, too open. But then she saw someone that could only be Jake. _Here goes nothing, _she thought.

She climbed out of the car and trekked up the steps behind Charlie. Right before he knocked on the door, a small girl- sorry, _vampire- _opened the door. She had a raven black pixie cut and Topaz colored eyes.

"Hi, Charlie!" She said.

"Alice, " he replied kindly. He turned to Anna and whispered very loudly, "She's always been my favorite." He winked at Alice.

"Aww! Thank you!" Alice laughed and turned to Anna.

"You're Anna, right?" She asked.

"Yes, ma'am, "Anna replied politely.

Alice laughed again. "You can just call me Alice."

"Okay, Alice," Anna smiled at her.

"Come on in, guys," Alice said, moving out of the doorway.

Anna took a deep breath and walked into the house.

"Anna," Jake said. She looked over at him and nodded.

A blonde vamp walked up to her. "Hello. I'm Carlisle. Welcome to our home," He said warmly.

"I'm Anna. You have a beautiful home," Anna said, to no one in particular.

A brown headed woman answered her. "Thank you! I designed myself! I'm Esme," she smiled, holding out her hand. Anna took it in her own. "It's lovely to meet you, Esme."

Everyone was looking at her. They seemed shocked. "A well-mannered wolf?" The blonde girl asked. She walked over. "I'm Rose. I think we might be able to be friends." She laughed. She looked like a goddess. "This is Emmett and Jasper," she said, pointing to the biggest guy and a smaller, but still muscular, blonde guy. They nodded in turn and Anna waved to them. "Hi."

Jake smiled and shifted enough for Anna to see a small girl behind him. "You must be Reneesme," said Anna, crouching down. "It's nice to meet you." She held out her hand. The little girl reached out hesitantly and took it. "Hello," she said tentatively.

"How old are you Reneesme?" She looked about 10 or 11.

The girl was slowly warming up to Anna. "I'm 4. And a half," she said softly.

Anna frowned and looked up to Jake, who mouthed _Later._

Anna nodded. She wouldn't forget.

"Bella and Edward will be here shortly," Alice said. "Two minutes or so."

"Okay," Anna said. "I can't wait to meet them."

"Oh! Seth is coming, too!" Alice said happily.

Then she blanked. "Shit!"

Carlisle was at her side immediately. "What's wrong?"

"I thought she looked familiar!" the little pixiepire whispered.

Anna froze at that. "What _exactly_ is that supposed to mean, Alice?"

Carlisle was looking at her sadly. Anna shook her head. This was _not _happening. It wasn't possible.

"No way in hell!" Anna said. "There is no fucking way!" Too many things were running through her head at once.

A bronze haired vampire appeared out of nowhere. Anna assumed it was Edward. She was correct.

"Are you being serious?" He almost shouted. "Are you playing some kind of prank on me to get back at me for listening to your thoughts or something?"

"I'm putting _that _comment aside for now…" Anna said. "But this had better be a damn prank!" She added.

"They do look alike," Carlisle agreed quietly. "And the similarities between her and the other girl are uncanny."

"It isn't possible!" Anna yelled.

"Anna," Edward whispered. "I'm sure it wasn't like that."

"Then how the hell was it, Edwierdo!? Tell me, why!?"

Now everyone else was looking confused. "He's here," Alice muttered.

Anna sprinted down the stairs and out of the door. "Wait! Anna!"

All of them ran after her just in time to see Seth walk out of the woods.

"What's up guys?" He laughed. Anna stopped right in front of him.

"Who are you?" He asked. When it became clear she wasn't going to answer, he turned to Jake.

"Who is this?" Then he laughed, "And why does she look like she could be my twin?"

_**A/N Hey guys! Long time no update! Sorry. It's been a crazy month. My uncle died and I started back at school. Between that and other things I haven't been able to update. I'll try to get a new one up as soon as possible. I'm already working on the next chapter.**_


End file.
